As a gear component used for a transmission or the like of a vehicle, a cup-shaped component having a vertical wall part and a bottom wall part (including a bottom wall part with a boss) is known. The vertical wall part is required to be formed to be thick-walled in order to form a gear. Conventionally, a cup-shaped component having a thick-walled vertical wall part has not been able to be manufactured by being press-formed once by using a press mold. Therefore, the cup-shaped component has been manufactured by manufacturing a thick-walled plate material and a thin-walled plate material individually and joining the above by welding.